The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbine engines, and more specifically, to alignment of rotary components and shafts.
In general, gas turbine engines combust a mixture of compressed air and fuel to produce hot combustion gases. The combustion gases may flow through one or more turbine stages to generate power for a load and/or a compressor. The turbine stages including rotary components, such as rotors and blades that rotate about a shaft. To reduce wear and provide operation of the gas turbine engine, the rotary components are generally axially and concentrically aligned. Unfortunately, existing couplings are often complex, exhibit friction wear, create local high stress locations, or lack the ability to be installed in the field.